clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (song)
A song written about Link was released in August 2008. Naturally, Link hates the song because he loses in it. It was officially titled "Link Comes to the Arctic". It is a fictional melody about Sensei and Link in a Card-Jitsu game. It was a smash hit, released by an independent company (not the Furry Flats). An original composition, the song was written in August 2008. Lyrics (Melody here.) Link came to the Arctic, he was looking for a card-fight here, He's losing time, he's way behind, but knew he'd meet him here. He came across that old man playing Jitsu and playing it great, Link jumped up on a pillow and said "Sensei it's way too late", As you always knew it I PWN at Jitsu too, And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. You play Card-Jitsu well, but you are so long due, I bet all my plume* against this room to prove I'm better than you. Sensei, well he nodded and said "Here we go again", "but I'll take your bet, you're 'gonna' regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been. Sensei's in a pickle now and better play his best, For Link is in the Arctic, and he puts old men to rest. 'But if you win Link will strip his feathers in the cold, but if you lose the Dojo will be sold! (Instrumental) Link then opened up his case and said "I'll start this show", and fire flew from his flippers as he held his card to show, Link read his Ten Rank Ice-type card and made an evil hiss, He threw it dead at Sensei's head and it sounded something like this: (Instrumental) When Link had finished Sensei said "You're pretty good young one", "but stand back on that mat right there and I'll show how it's done!" Fire Card's hot sauce, run Link run! Sensei's proved he's number one! Tossing up Water and owning you, he's got a ton of Ice on top of you! (Instrumental) Link then bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat, then ripped his feathers off right there much to Sensei's glee, Sensei said "Link just come on back if you ever want to try again", "I have told you once I own you now and I'm the best there's ever been." Fire Card's hot sauce, run Link run! Sensei's proved he's number one! Tossing up Water and owning you, he's got a ton of Ice on top of you! (Instrumental) The song finishes with a gong. ---- * "Plume", derived from "plumage", meaning feathers. Trivia *This song is a parody of the country fable/parable, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia", scanned and approved. **Despite an obvious mention of Satan, this old song actually has Satan defeated by a young child. It's a good versus evil song of sorts. Written by Charlie Daniels in 1979. *On a side note, User:TurtleShroom (the actual person)'s family have always enjoyed this song, and wish to share a parody. The cleanest version available is featured in the link below. The only word in question is the actual name of the Opposite of Heaven, but religiously, I presume it can be used in the actual song (but not the parody). **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLvQU5yQbmQ *Fred criticized this song because Link would have actually came to the Antarctic, quote: "They got the Hemispheres mixed up". * This is Judge Xavier's favorite song. Category:Items Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Link